


Return of the Jetlag

by Deannie



Series: Dreamland [3]
Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-17
Updated: 2004-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannie/pseuds/Deannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flying is HARD!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return of the Jetlag

His lightsaber quiet in his hand though still hot from use, Tony crouched silently in the darkness, listening to the measured steps coming down the staircase above him. 

"You cannot hide forever, Tony." 

The voice, something like a mixture of his father's and Gibbs's, came to him through a filter, roughening the edges. 

"I will not fight you," Tony replied, his voice echoing around the room. It should be difficult to track. He hoped. 

"Give yourself to the Dark Side," Dad/Gibbs's voice cajoled. "It is the only way you can save your friends." 

_No!_ No, don't think about Abby. Or Ducky... 

"Yes!" _Damn!_ "Your thoughts betray you." Don't think of McGee... "Your feelings for them are strong." So, no need to worry about thinking about McGee then. But don't even think of-- 

"Especially for..." Don't. "Sister." Fuck. There was a ring of triumph to Vader's voice. "So... You have a twin sister? Your thoughts have now betrayed her, too." 

No. No, no, no, shit! 

"Morrow was wise to hide her from me. Now, his failure is complete." 

Tony tensed, his thumb hovering over the activation button on his lightsaber. Oh God, he knew what was coming... 

"If you will not turn to the Dark Side, then perhaps she will." 

Okay, that's it! Tony felt the hum of activation run up his arm as he flicked on the saber, rushing out toward Vader with murder in his heart. There was no way Vader was getting to Kate. No way in Hell! He'd have to get through Tony to do it, and that just was not an option. 

"Tony?" 

God, he could hear her calling to him, as he traded parries with the Dark Lord. 

"Tony!" 

No. Stay away, Kate! Don't come here or he'll-- 

   
Something smacked Tony forcefully in the face and his eyes snapped open as his head jerked up. A wad of crumpled up paper slid off his lap and onto the floor as Kate smiled sweetly at him. 

"Gibbs wants us upstairs," she told him, looking him up and down critically. "Hot date last night? Not a very smart move after all the flying we've been doing in the last few days." 

"Who knew you were already turned?" Tony muttered under his breath. Vader wouldn't have much work to do there. 

"Excuse me?" Kate asked warily, as she stood up from her chair. 

"Nothing." 

Tony rubbed a hand over his face, trying to shake off the jetlag that came from flying back and forth to California twice in one week. He rose finally, straightening his shirt. "Come on, then," he stated brightly. "You don't really want to keep Gibbs waiting do you?" 

He ignored the strange look she gave him as they walked to the elevator, though he gave her a penetrating one of his own. If she grew her hair out and wore that skimpy little slave girl outfit... 

"What are you looking at?" she barked, moving to the far corner of the tiny car. 

Tony allowed himself a broad, knowing smile--it drove Kate nuts when he did that--and rocked back on his heels. "Nothing," he replied in his most infuriating tone. 

He looked her over again, considering. 

"Hey, got a costume for Halloween yet?" 

* * * * * *  
The End


End file.
